Broken Promises
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: James and Lily Potter died for their son. Everyone of the wizarding world knows that. However, what they don't know, is that on that night, more than two human beings got killed.


**Hello everyone! Since today is the death of Jily :( this is my take on the death of Jily. I just wrote this today, so... Bear with me. Enjoy! **

**And shout-out to MusicIsMyLife1214000 for being able to beta this at last minute! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily POV

Lily Potter closed her eyes and leaned against her husband, James Potter's, chest. They had just finished dinner and put their one year-old baby Harry to sleep. Their evenings were always very peaceful and these were the times with James that she treasured the most.

At times like these, she felt as if she could go to sleep like this, floating through the borders of dreams and reality.

But not today. Today Lily Potter had big news.

Lately, Lily had been incredibly moody. She had woken up one morning and ran to the bathroom, emptying out her stomach's contents in the toilet. Lily, who was usually an early riser, woke up at noon one day. And even though she had several extra hours of sleep, she did not feel refreshed or energized.

The warning sirens were wailing in her head. Acting on her suspicions, she took a Muggle pregnancy test. She double checked using her wand and a spell. Her results confirmed her suspicions.

Lily Potter was, once again, pregnant.

Since she couldn't go to the hospital to see how her baby's doing, she had no idea what gender her baby was. What she did know was that she was around two months along.

So here she was, trying to formulate the words to tell James.

"James?"

"Yea, Lilykins?" His answer came out muttered, indicating he was already half asleep.

"I have something to tell you."

Instantly, his head shot up, a worried look taken over his face.

"What is it?" he demanded, while gently sitting up, propping Lily on his arm.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you that-"

"Oh no, am I too boring? Did I do the dishes wrong yesterday? Was it something with Harry? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh-"

"What are you talking about?" Lily questioned, clearly confused.

James stopped in the middle of his ranting, and after a pregnant pause, sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… Nothing at all," he said very quickly, now eager to change the subject.

"James," Lily prodded in a warning voice. She was dangerously close to yelling. James knew that she hated people stopping in the middle of their sentences. "What is it?"

"Um… Ihadadreamthatyouleftmeforsomeoneelse." A jumble of words were forced out of James' mouth, making it incomprehensible for Lily.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish," Lily joked to loosen up her husband since he looked so tense. If anything, he looked even more nervous than before.

"I had a dream that you left me for, you know, someone else." His voice sounded so strained and pained that Lily felt a bit sorry for him.

"Of course not." She reassured him relentlessly before he showed any indication that he might believe her.

As his eyes slowly fluttered closed, Lily cleared her throat, still having something to say to him.

"You know," Lily began, not sure how to tell him the news, "You remember that extra guest room?"

"Yea," James answered, his brain not catching up with his mouth.

"We might need to put that room into use."

"Why?" James questioned, a bit more awake than before.

"Because… I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the living room they currently resided in; all that was heard were the soft licks of the fire burning in the fireplace. The windows rattled slightly, as if they too can feel the tension.

"Really?" His voice gave away nothing, and his face showed no emotion.

"Yes." Lily confirmed, scared of his reaction.

His face split into a huge smile, his hazel eyes twinkling at her behind his round glasses.

"Oh, Lily-flower, this is fantastic!" He lifted her up into the air and twirled her around, and Lily laughed along with him, their jubilance radiating from the whole house. "Oh, we have to start right away. We'll have to get a new crib in instead of that rickety old bed, and-"

"Let's take things step by step." Lily told him patiently, still giggling along. Soon enough, they settled down and were in the same position on the couch.

"Are you sure this is the right decision?" Lily asked him, looking at their intertwined fingers. "I mean, in this war, it might be risky, and I don't want-"

"Shh. Don't worry, we'll get through this just fine," James reassured, patting Lily's thigh.

"You sure?" Lily asked skeptically, and since there was war going around them and there was also He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hunting them, they were living their lives every day in danger.

"We'll get through this fine. I promise." Maybe Lily shouldn't have believed him, but it felt better believing him that everything would turn out just fine.

…

Their little son squealed once again, clearly excited with all the shapes floating around him. Lily watched as James lazily drew some shapes with his wand, with a goofy smile on his face.

That next morning, they had told Harry about his new sibling, and after a bit of persuading, they managed to convince Harry that he would love this new family member. The result was a happy, bubbly, Harry, making everyone's spirits lift just a tad bit.

She laughed along with Harry, their laughs tinkling together as they watched the shapes disappear into thin air. James joined them too, his almost deafening laugh making Harry bring his little hands to his ears.

For a moment, looking around, looking at the family she belongs to, she felt that everything would be alright.

But of course, things changed rather suddenly.

Their night had finished spectacularly, but Harry was looking tired because it was two hours later than his usual bedtime. Even he couldn't hide the tiny yawns emitting from his mouth as his eyelids were already drooping until they were closed. It was a perfect night, and Lily was ready to tuck Harry into his crib.

The windows rattled loudly. Lily and James could hear the front door shake furiously. A chill went through the whole living room.

"Lily! It's him!" James' increasingly panicking voice terrified her. It was only yesterday when he promised her that everything would be fine. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Their eyes connected for a moment, hazel on green, and they shared a last, silent goodbye. Lily then hurried upstairs to Harry's bedroom where she stood there, huddled with Harry, worried for their lives. Thankfully, Harry was asleep and wouldn't have any clear memories of what this horrible night was like.

She saw a green light flash in the crack of the door, and she knew, she just knew, that James, her husband, protector, knight in shining armor, her everything… was dead. She clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to scream.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to cry. Not yet. She still had to protect Harry and the baby she was carrying. She would carry on until the very, very end, because Lily Potter was not a woman who went down without a fight.

The doorknob to Harry's room rattled. Lily slowed her breath as she watched the doorknob shake, and 1… 2… 3…

Bam! The door flew open, and a cackle of high-pitched laughter reigned through the small room, the evil man already tasting his own victory.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily begged and begged, her own mind set, the little baby in her could wait, she guessed. But Harry was her precious little one-year old child, and she wouldn't let him go. She knew it was hopeless to win a duel with Voldemort, especially since she had something to protect.

"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now." Voldemort's voice had no room for pleading, and his mind was obviously set.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…."

Lily Potter screamed as she died, falling onto the floor in darkness. His voice laughed cruelly, haunting her mind forever.

Not only did James and Lily Potter die, but their unborn child died, too. It was one pair of eyes to never see, ears to never hear, a nose to never smell, limbs to never feel.

Maybe promises were meant to be broken, after all.

**So sad. Boohoo. Please review, favorite, favorite and follow ME! Thanks for everything! **


End file.
